


Another Life, Another Love Story

by yumeerin



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Act 2 SPOILERS for Erik’s backstory, Erik is Bi, Friends to Lovers, Hero has crippling embarrassment, Hero is gay, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), M/M, Mute Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Reincarnation, Shypox, Slow Burn, They go to school, modern!AU, she/her pronouns for Sylvia, some Serena/Jade, well not really its a reborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeerin/pseuds/yumeerin
Summary: “I want you to stay with me forever, even after we die.” Erik whispered to Eleven as they drift off to bed.He had loved Erik so much, but he never thought about what will happen after they die.5 centuries later, Eleven is reborn into the modern society. After traveling to the city of Heliodor, he meets a certain blue haired boy. But why does he look so.. familiar? Almost like.. they’ve met.. in a previous life..





	1. Objective 1: Go to Heliodor!

**Author's Note:**

> WOW IM ACTUALLY MAKING A FANFICTION ABOUT LUMINERIK AFTER HAVING PLAYED THE SWITCH DEMO 3 TIMES  
This is my first fanfiction about them but i had many experiences with writing fan fictions and lets say... I abandon too many wow  
I’m using she/her pronouns for Sylv because she’s canonically trans woman in the JP.. so here I am screaming at SQUARE ENIX for erasing trans representation.. sigh  
Anyway this is my first fanfiction be nice to me  
Be nice to others in general  
Stay in school  
Thank you

“I want to stay with you forever, even after we die.” Erik whispered to Eleven before they go to sleep. Eleven gazed at him as he continued, “When we die, I would like for us to be reborn again, meet each other and fall in love again.”  
Eleven giggled at that. “Why?” He asked. 

“Huh? Well, I love you so much, I can’t just be separated from you! Not even death can stop me from wanting to be with you so much.” Erik sighed. “‘Why’ he asks..” Eleven looked at him one more time, with a look that says “I would like that”. Erik knew what that look meant and smiled at him. Sweet Yggdrasil, Eleven would do anything just to see his boyfriend smile at him.  
He quickly kissed him goodnight and they both fell asleep.

..And so they both start living together in Cobblestone. It was peaceful, alright. He really enjoyed his days with Erik, he knew marrying him was the best decision he ever made. They had so many days of settling down, adventuring and even reuniting with the whole party again.. Eleven really hoped.. that after their death.. they would meet each other after their rebirth.

Just so he can meet Erik, and fall in love again... 

(5 centuries later)  
The year is 201X. Eleven had just turned 16, and his mother wanted him to get a bigger education, so this marks the day that Eleven gets to move out and go to the city of Heliodor, where he can finally go to a public school and live the city life. He was excited for the most part, but it was sad waving goodbye to everyone back at home, in the small town of Cobblestone.

There was his mother, crying like mad, and Gemma who wished him luck, hoping he would return one day.  
Heliodor was very different compared to Cobblestone. For one, it was a much larger place. The sound of the streets and people chatting made the city much more livelier than at Cobblestone, where everything was quiet and you hear the sound of nature. The new environment made Eleven kinda scared of being lost, but for the most part, he was excited. 

After moving in to his new apartment, and organizing his new room, he left off to go eat. It took him a while to find a restaurant, until he finally settled in a ramen shop. He ate the food, thanked the waiter, paid and left.  
After heading home, he immediately went to bed. He was too excited, to finally start a new life.  
He never liked being homeschooled, it always seemed so boring and there was no one else to talk to besides his mum and Gemma. Not that he didn’t like talking to them, but it just felt like.. he could use more people to talk to.. a group.. he could be with.. 

Besides being excited to start this new life, he couldn’t help but be a bit nervous. He’s never experienced being in a public high school, let alone in big buildings, let alone being anywhere out of Cobblestone. Will he handle it well? What if he gets lost? Does he get in trouble for being lost?  
There’s so much on his mind right now. Will anyone be able to even help him? To understand that he’s been homeschooled his entire life? Will he even have friends? 

About the last question, he takes a second to think about it. Will he even have friends.....  
For one, he just hopes they’re very loyal and don’t lead to a toxic relationship. Maybe, along the way he’ll meet, two twins who are the polar opposites, a silly woman who’s goal is to make plenty others smile, someone who is like a sister to him, and a close friend who he’ll fall for in the future...  
Wait, fall for? Well, he’s had many dreams where he was out adventuring with many people, and this, blue haired guy.. he kept dreaming of... who was close friends with him.. and eventually they fell in love with each other? 

Eleven blushed at the thought of that. He never even thought how pretty boys were. He doesn’t even know if this guy exists. Maybe some dream boyfriend he always w- could he possibly be gay?  
How did this escalate from thinking about school to questioning his sexuality.. All he knew was, tomorrow is a big day, and that guy from his dreams is really cute.. 

Eleven really hoped that he is real. After a long time of being lost in his thoughts, he finally drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I feel like it was a short chapter? Well sorry I copy pasted from my notes app oops  
ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT UMM... it’s been a long time since I’ve written a fanfiction I’ll need to get used to it first  
Give kudos and leave nice comments because .. yeah  
Also luminerik rights thank you
> 
> (Edit: I forgot to say this but yes Eleven is mute but he occasionally speaks, but when he does it’s like two words.. help him haha)


	2. Objective 2: Transfer to your new school!...and question your sexuality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so we back in the part 2 of this fanfiction  
I didn’t know I would be back I just wanted to leave it there but I didn’t introduce Erik there so here’s my dumbass again *the audience claps*  
I should be ready for school what am I doing  
Anyway, here’s your food (this chapter)

* * *

The alarm clock rang before Eleven had woken up. He turned it off and got ready. It was the big day. The day where he’s finally going to a school for the first time. He quickly grabbed his bag and headed out for the door. On his phone, he eventually found the school and was on his way.

It feels like.. another life.. where he was also headed for Heliodor.. but it looked a lot different.. Another dream he once had where he was headed to a kingdom of what was once Heliodor. Instead, he was accused for bringing darkness to the world and was tossed in the dungeon. Where he met a hooded stranger..

Eleven shook his head. Right now isn’t the time to be dreaming. He had a school to go to, and it would be a shame to be late on the first day..  
As he arrived, there was already a large group of people. His anxiety went up, real fast. What was he supposed to do? How is he going to go to class? What are they doing here?

His thoughts got interrupted as a hand touched his shoulder. He turned around to find a blue haired boy gazing at him. “Hey, do you know where to go..? You see, this is my first day at a high school.. and I’m kinda worried about getting lost” he laughed about it to make himself feel better.  
Eleven couldn’t believe what he was seeing. That’s the boy from his dreams!

That was the boy he dreamed about, the one who helped him escape a dungeon, the one who he dreamed of kissing under the moonlight.

  
He could feel his face getting hotter every time he thinks of his dreams about this boy. His thoughts were getting out of hand. What was he thinking, already thinking about kissing a boy he just met?? Maybe he should stop right now.. what if he’s a mind reader? Maybe he knows what he’s thinking and probably feels embarrassed too!

Eleven is filled with crippling embarrassment!

“Hey.. um.. you good? Your face is getting a little..” asked the boy, concerned.  
“S..sorry..” Eleven muttered. He explained to him that it was also his first day, and he apologized again for being lost in his thoughts.  
“Oh, your first time too? Huh... then maybe we can find out together.” He smiled.

God, he was so gorgeous. He could tell why it was depicted in his dreams, that they were once married. “Yeah..” he said, lost in his eyes.  
Was he already falling for him? I mean, it made sense that he would. Dreaming about him, when he didn’t knew he existed. Thinking he was a dream boyfriend all along. Turns out he was real, but what were those dreams about? Maybe, a past life?

_I want to stay with you forever, even after we die._ _  
_

Those words were repeated too much in his dreams.. maybe, it was destiny? It was fate, that they met and he also happened to be new to the school. 

“Alright then, well the names Erik.” He offered a goofy smile. “I have a good feeling that you and I will be great friends. And you are..?” “Eleven.” 

“Eleven, huh.. there was someone I once knew with that name but I can’t really remember..” Erik wondered off for a bit before he snapped back into reality. “You seem like a quiet kid, Eleven. Are you from here?” Eleven shook his head. “Small village, Cobblestone?”

Wha- how did he know?! Eleven was shocked by his response, he couldn’t tell if it was just a lucky guess, or if he met him somewhere before... Erik noticed his reaction and apologized,

“Sorry, that was just a guess..” Eleven told him it was fine, and told him about Cobblestone. “Oh so you did come from there? Must be tough transferring from a small village to a huge city, huh?” Eleven nodded and told him how he got lost. 

Erik laughed. “Yeah I remember I got lost here too! It’s the biggest city in Erdrea, I wasn’t so used to it.” Eleven laughed with him too. 

They were just friends, but it felt like he knew everything about him. Maybe it was because of the dreams he had? He can list everything he knew about him, from his favorite food to what he usually does on his free time.. so he can’t really ask him much.

“Hey, the crowd got smaller, how about we go check out what room we have and, we’ll see each other at lunch?” he asked. Eleven nodded. Erik went to go check what class he has. “3-A huh.. and for you... 3-A as well! Talk about luck!” 

Eleven was delighted about this. Not only did he finally meet the boy who has been in his dreams, but he’s also attending his class in the same school! “So, lets go to our classroom then?” Erik asked with another small yet beautiful smile. Eleven nodded, and they both headed to class.

(After school)

“Haha, what a day!” Erik giggled as he put his hands behind his back. “Man, we really got lost, huh.. this place really is huge!” Eleven agreed. It didn’t even feel like a school, yet it was. It felt like three whole schools combined, one for each grade. 

“God, you really wouldn’t stop clinging on to me when there was a whole group of people.. you’re not used to seeing that many people, right..?” Eleven looked away. 

“I’m sorry..” Wow, he hasn’t spoken since the morning. Maybe he really was nervous about this after all. “Hey, it’s fine! Don’t worry about it. Honestly I was kinda nervous too, but as long as I have you, I’m fine.” He said patting his back.

“Besides, it would be kinda fun, wandering around school with someone who’s also new. Maybe we can get lost again.” He laughed. Eleven laughed too. 

Sweet Yggdrasil, he couldn’t stop looking at him. He couldn’t believe that Erik’s even real. He thought he was just a “dream boyfriend” and was probably having a “gay awakening”. But no, he’s actually real, and he’s befriended him. 

And he’s probably got a small crush on him.. he never even knew boys can be this attractive until now. “So, where you headed?” asked Erik. “My apartment.” Eleven replied. “Huh, so you also live in an apartment, huh?” Eleven nodded. Erik looked.. kinda sad, he noticed. It kinda.. made him sad too. He wanted to ask what was wrong. Maybe it was too personal? 

“A..anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Erik said as he sped up his walking. Eleven smiled at him, eventually gave a look that said ‘yeah, see ya’. ..only to find out that Erik and him live in the SAME apartment. 

“Hey, uh.. are you following me?” Eleven quickly shook his head. “You mean this is where you live too?” Erik sighed. “Next thing you know you might end up telling me we share the same bed.” He laughed. Eleven blushed and playfully pushed him aside. 

“Hey! I was only joking, your face!” Eleven gave him a glare. Who does he think he his, already teasing him? 

Goddammit Erik, you’re so lucky you’re cute, he thought. He eventually laughed with him. “Unless.. you actually want to? I mean, I know I’m pretty much irresistible.” 

Erik received another hit from Eleven. “Enough silly!” He finally responded. ..that’s not something a straight guy would normally say to his friend right?

Eleven was doubting his sexuality..well.. he did give off clues that he was gay. And.. maybe Eleven did too. Knowing how pretty he was, clinging on to him, gazing upon his eyes, maybe wanting to hold his hand too. 

..Sweet Yggdrasil, he’s such a mess. “Well, this is my room. You should be heading to yours, shouldn’t you?” Eleven tried to open his mouth to speak to him.. but he completely forgot his room number! 

“I...... for..got.” He mumbled. “Huh?! You forgot your room number already? Well you still have your keys right?”  
Eleven nodded.

“Oh, that’s great. Well, I don’t have much time left to hang out, but maybe.. you can try looking for the room. I don’t know, check every door- oh come on, don’t give me that face!” He said noticing how shocked Eleven looked. 

“Look, there’s no other option..? Well, maybe I can let you stay in my room for tonight and tomorrow we can find your room, together.” Eleven nodded at that. 

“Alright then. And next time,” he said messing Eleven’s hair. “remember your room number, ok? I heard the landlord is pretty scary.”

Eleven smiled at him, and nodded. He was so glad that they were already becoming really good friends. He had a good feeling that their bond will be strong and eventually.. he’ll fall for him. 

He was already having a crush on the blue haired boy. He knows he doesn’t feel the same, since they only just met. Besides, he wasn’t very quick to trust people. 

How did he know, you ask, from a dream where he was in a forest with him. A forest called.. the Manglegrove? They settled down in a camp and he told him that he usually wasn’t quick to trust people, yet he trusted Eleven so easily...

He brushed his thoughts away. What if the Erik he’s met is not the same Erik from his dreams? I mean, they wore completely different clothing, they existed in a different time, from what it looks like.  
  
But that quickly debunked his theory since, so far he’s the exact same Erik from his dream. ..Maybe that’s enough thinking for today. So much has happened in his thoughts. He met the boy of his dreams. His first day of school went fine, apart from getting lost with Erik.  
  
Turns out Eleven is gay. Maybe Erik is gay too, I mean, who jokes about sleeping with another guy if you’re straight? The more Eleven thought about Erik, the more warmer his cheeks felt. Maybe it’s time for him to go to sl-

“Already ready to hit the hay? We just entered, silly! Why not go get something to eat?” “Oh.. sorry.” 

“Don’t worry, no need to be sorry, I mean I can understand why you’re feeling a bit tired. I mean, huge school, huge city. What time do you usually sleep?”

  
“9AM.”

“Wow.. that’s pretty early don’t you think? Come on, let’s go somewhere to eat!” Erik said as he paused the game he was playing, took Eleven’s hand and headed out to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Eleven is gay *pretends to be shocked* (we’ve been knew)  
I need to sleep now ok bye  
Kudos and comments are appreciated though!


	3. Objective 3: Lose your keys to go out with your crush!

“Ah, it’s pretty nice here, don’t you think?” Erik asked as Eleven looked around the restaurant. Eleven nodded. 

It was his first day at Heliodor, and he’s already made a friend. Who knows if he’ll find others, maybe he will.. since **according to his dreams** he’s met some other people.. maybe they don’t go to the same school as Erik and him?

“So, whatcha gonna order?” Erik interrupted his thoughts. God, does he know he’s so pretty? Eleven looked through the menu, nothing really caught his eye, maybe he’ll just try a burger.

“This one.” He pointed. “Alright, I guess I’ll get the same.” He grinned. Eleven smiled at him. “Okay.” In 5 minutes, a waiter came.

“Hello, I’ll be your waiter for tonight! What may I get for you?” she asked, smiling. The waiter looked around their age, El wondered if she was a high school student. She had blonde hair and purple eyes, he didn’t know her, but she seems very familiar.. almost as if he saw her before, but cannot remember.

“Just two bacon cheeseburgers, please” Erik said, breaking Eleven’s thoughts. “Alright. And would you two like something to drink?” “Sure! I’m going for some soda. You, El?” Eleven asks the waiter for orange juice. “Alright, so that will be two bacon cheeseburgers, a soda and... orange juice?” She asked, confirming their order. “Yup.” Erik confirmed. “Okay! It’ll be here in a moment.” “Thank you.”

As the waiter left, Erik nudged him. “Orange juice? Seriously?” Eleven blushed. Was it childish? Did it not go well with burgers? “I’m kidding, you can drink what you like.” Erik laughed. Eleven playfully pushed him away, laughing as well. 

“Hey, so about that waiter...” “In love?” Eleven teased. “What?! No!! Silly” Erik playfully pushed him, getting him back for earlier. “I mean sure she’s cute, but that’s not what I’m talking about. It’s like I’ve seen her before. Y’know, like it feels like she’s an old friend. She just.. seems familiar.” 

So El wasn’t the only one who thought that. The waiter was nice, she had her manners and he can easily tell she would care so much about the people she loved. Maybe it was another person he saw in a dream.. where she was also traveling beside him. Someone he and a few other people found sleeping in a dark crypt. Someone who deeply cared about her sister, and her other friends. 

“El? You’re spacing out again.” Erik said. Eleven snapped out of it, apologizing. “Nah, it’s fine. Anyway.. would you tell me a bit about yourself?” 

Eleven told him about Cobblestone and his childhood. From the games he used to play with Gemma and Sandy, to his thoughts of leaving the village to travel to different cities. Eventually their food came in, and that’s where El had ended his telling. “Interesting..” Erik said. “So you really moved here for a better education, huh?” Eleven nodded. Erik gave him that same grin from earlier, that grin he was starting to love. 

“You’re interesting.” Eleven looked away and blushed. “Your childhood?” He asked. “No need to know about it, s’not that interesting anyway.” Eleven looked at him and told him that his wasn’t interesting either. “Well? I just prefer to hear others stories then..” Erik shot back.

A few minutes pass by, it was silent before Erik says “alright fine, I’ll tell you.” Eleven listens. “I grew up in Sniflheim, ran away and settled down here. See? Pretty boring. But don’t go asking why, that’s personal.” Eleven nodded. “Well, i guess we should get going then. You finished.” Eleven nods again. “Good. I suggest we should head for a wander and then head back to the apartment, sounds good?” Another nod. “That’s the spirit! Let’s get going then.” Erik said as he placed his payment. 

As they headed out the restaurant, Eleven thanked the waiter. “Oh, no problem! Have a goodnight you two. We hope to see you again.” Erik looked at him and giggled. “You really are from the country side, huh?” Eleven looked at him confused. Erik shook it off, “nevermind, let’s get going.” He said patting his back. Eleven smiled. 

“Now, you said you lost your keys right?” Eleven nodded, remembering about it and now being embarrassed. “Hey, no need to be embarrassed about it! This is your first time in an apartment, I get it.” “Sorry. Shypox”

“Ohh.. well aren’t you just so cute when you blush?” Erik teases. Eleven blushed even more. He’s making it worse!! Whatever will he do?? Eleven starts picking up the pace and walks faster, away from Erik. “Hey wait! Come back!” A few minutes later, they’re back at the apartment. 

“So, what will you do about your keys? Trace your steps?” Erik asked. Eleven thought about it. He can’t trace his steps, since his day started from inside his room. Maybe he left the keys at home, which he hope didn’t happen.. otherwise another student would pick it up. Sweet Yggdrasil, if his mum were here she would be yelling at him already. But at least he wasn’t, but he already has someone else yelling at him, the little voice in his head.

So much for being “responsible”, he thought. “No use.” He told Erik. “Perhaps tomorrow.” Erik looked at him and nodded. “Guess you’ll have to crash at my place then. Don’t worry, you can sleep on the bed if you’d like. There’s not really a comfortable place anywhere else for you anyway.” Eleven gave him a look that read “you sure?” in which Erik understood and replied with “yeah”. “I’m fine, i got used to sleeping in different places..” he muttered the last part, but El heard anyway.

After a while of setting up his “bed” in Erik’s room, he finally went to sleep. Morning came, it was pretty quiet. Erik gave him a cup of coffee to start the day and they both took a while to get their bags ready to go to school.

Eleven felt something hard in his pockets, and as soon as he took it out, he felt a big shock.

The keys were in his pockets all along. 

“Hey, whatcha got there?” Erik asked. Eleven shows him the keys. “What are those keys for— Wait... they were in your pockets the whole time? And you never checked?!” He facepalmed.

Eleven felt so embarrassed, wasting his time and having to sleep in his room. What’s even worse is, they’re both late for school! Eleven took Erik’s hand and ran. “Hey, where are we going?????” Erik asked, confused. Eleven glanced at him, only telling him “we’re late”. There’s no way he’s going to survive high school after all.


End file.
